expendablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lawrence Sparks
Lawrence "the Brit" Sparks was a mercenary and personal guard of rogue CIA officer James Munroe, the main antagonist of The Expendables. '' He served as the tertiary antagonist of the film. Biography He is from the United Kingdom, thus his name. It is implied that he was a mercenary who eventually, alongside Dan Paine, became the personal guard of CIA Officer James Munroe, who decided to profiteer from drug trafficking in Vilena alongside them both, using dictator General Garza. However, Munroe's scheme angers the leadership of the C.I.A. As a result, Mr. Church resorts to hiring the Expendables, omitting that Munroe is the actual target for assassination and not General Garza. During this ordeal, Munroe, Sparks and Paine continuously blackmail Garza into doing his deeds and in a very arrogant way make sure that General Garza is not in total power, instead they are. This frequently humiliates Garza in front of his men, much to Garza's fury. When Barney Ross and Lee Christmas, two of the Expendables, explore Vilena and end up in a scuffle with some of Garza's men, Munroe correctly suspects Garza's daughter, Sandra, of being involved in a possible scheme to assassinate the both of them. Around this time, Munroe and his men are approached by Gunner Jensen, a former Expendable who was dismissed from the group for his unstable behaviour. Jensen gets into a brief scuffle with Paine and Sparks after both make crude jokes of him. Notably, Jensen hits Sparks in the face and threatens to blow away Sparks's moustache if he does not show respect from on. An impressed Munroe agrees to pay Jensen $100,000 upfront for helping them track down and assassinate the rest of the Expendables, but the mission ends in failure and a loss of 100,000. As a last resort, Munroe, Sparks and Paine brutally torture Sandra for information, which leads to Barney and the Expendables returning to Vilena in order to save Sandra and kill Munroe. Barney manages to infiltrate the underground bunkers and saves Sandra but unfortunately, they are captured by Sparks, Paine and some of Garza's soldiers. After Sandra is taken away, Sparks and Paines torture Barney for information until the rest of the Expendables arrive and a large fight ensues. Death Sparks battles Yin Yang, who manages to stab Sparks in the leg. Sparks then grabs a AK and fires at Yin Yang until he is non-fatally stabbed in the back by knife-expert Lee Christmas. Christmas and Yang then both battle Sparks. Sparks is killed when Christmas holds him down while Yang fatally snapped his neck. Appearances *The Expendables'' - Gary Daniels (First and only Appearance) Personality The Brit was a skilled martial artist and mercenary, who same as Paine, acted as a bodyguard and right-hand man of Munroe. He was mostly quiet at the time, his only dialogue being in the scene where Munroe hires Gunner Jensen and when the man is helping Paine torture Barney Ross. He appeared to have a sadistic side in him as he laughed rather callously and grinned often while torturing various people for information. Trivia *His name was revealed to be Lawrence Sparks on the Expendables website. Until then, he was simply known as "the Brit". Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:deceased Category:Killed by Yin Yang Category:Vilena-Munroe group member